O conto do Sol e da Lua
by ianellus
Summary: Todas as noites, quando não conseguiam dormir, Rogue e Logan se encontravam na sala de estar, falavam sobre si e contavam pequenas histórias para se distrair. Perceberam, então, que possuíam muito mais em comum do que imaginavam, tornando-se cada vez mais íntimos. Porém a amizade dos dois não agradaria a todos.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** O conto do Sol e da Lua

**Autora:** Ianellus

**Fandom:** X-Men

**Avisos:** Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Violência

**Disclaimer:** X-Men e todos os personagens, lugares e eventos relacionados à franquia são de propriedade da Marvel Comics. Eu não pretendo lucrar com esta fanfic, que foi criada com o único intuito de entreter. Os demais elementos da história são de minha autoria e é proibida a cópia total ou parcial e a tradução desta fanfic.

Essa fanfic foi inspirada nos filmes, não nas HQs nem nos desenhos.

Jean Grey não existe nessa fanfic, porque eu não gosto dela e não queria me cansar dando um rumo à vida dela. Sem mais. ^.^

**_Também postada no Nyah! Fanfiction._**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Era noite. Tarde demais para alguém estar acordado àquelas horas, porém Rogue estava. De vez em quando era assim mesmo, ela passava a noite inteira acordada. Às vezes lia alguma coisa, mas na maior parte do tempo ela se concentrava em tentar dormir, sem sucesso. Ela começava a se preparar para passar o dia seguinte caindo de sono, com um humor péssimo e aparência pior ainda.

Pegou um livro. Já que não conseguiria dormir de qualquer forma, então se entregaria à insônia de uma vez. Continuou a ler o livro de onde tinha parado. Ela adorava ler. Principalmente durante a noite, enquanto todos estavam dormindo ela se divertia com incríveis viagens que a leitura a proporcionava.

Rogue então ouviu passos firmes em direção ao andar de baixo. Alguém mais estaria acordado? Ela sempre tivera certeza que ninguém mais naquela casa ficava acordado pela noite e já havia ido de quarto em quarto para se certificar disso durante algum tempo, no começo de sua insônia. Quem seria afinal?

A garota desceu as escadas apressadamente. Estava tudo muito escuro, então ela não conseguia enxergar quem a acompanhava naquela noite solitária.

— Olá? — disse Rogue em tom baixo, quase sussurrando. — Alguém?

Depois de alguns longos segundos silenciosos, alguém respondeu.

— Acordada, guria?

Ao ouvir a voz de seu acompanhante, ela reconheceu imediatamente quem era. Nesse momento, ele acendeu um abajur que ficava em cima da mesinha ao lado do sofá onde ele estava sentado.

— Logan! — exclamou a garota. — Por que está acordado a uma hora dessas?

— Não deveria ser eu a perguntar isso? — ele ironizou. — Não consigo dormir. — Ele a olhou de cima a baixo com um leve sorriso enviesado. — E pelo visto você também não.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Ela nunca soube que ele tinha insônia. Na verdade ela sabia muito pouco sobre ele. Sabia muito mais do que os outros, mas ainda assim sabia muito pouco. Rogue o olhava e ele olhava de volta para ela. Eles tinham algo que ninguém mais entenderia. Era uma amizade misturada com um sentimento de cuidado que um tinha com o outro, afinal, além de serem amigos, eram muito parecidos.

Três minutos se passaram. O silêncio se instalara sobre os dois. Não havia conversa, ou talvez fosse o medo de acordar o restante da casa. Ele sentado no sofá e ela na poltrona. Seria uma longa noite mesmo.

— Então... — a garota tentou puxar assunto. — Me fale do seu passado.

— Não me lembro de nada — ele disse apenas.

Ah, é verdade! Que fora! Ela voltou a ficar em silêncio.

Logan acendeu um charuto.

— Não devia fumar, faz mal — brincou ela.

O homem começava a perder a paciência.

— Escuta guria, por que você não vai dormir?

A princípio ela não sabia muito bem o que responder, mas teve a ideia de provocá-lo um pouco.

— Porque se eu for dormir você não vai conhecer o conto do Sol e da Lua — ela disse apenas.

Ele não entendeu, mas se interessou.

— Do que você está falando, guria? — perguntou ele inclinando-se no lugar onde estava.

— Você não conhece este conto tão antigo? Todo mundo conhece o conto do Sol e da Lua!

Logan sentiu-se irritado por não conhecer a história. Se todo mundo conhecia ele também queria conhecer.

— Eu não conheço este tal conto!

— É mesmo uma pena — ela disse simplesmente, enquanto limpava as unhas.

— Então me conte, oras! — ele estava cada vez mais irritado.

— Não posso.

— Por que não?

— Porque você me mandou dormir, e é justamente isso que eu vou fazer.

Rogue se levantou e seguiu em direção às escadas, mas ele se manifestou, se levantando e segurando o braço dela.

— Espera! Vamos, Rogue, me conte de uma vez! — ele pediu.

Ela fingiu pensar por um instante e então, olhando nos olhos dele, respondeu:

— É melhor nos sentarmos.

Os dois acomodaram-se próximos à lareira, sentados no tapete. Rogue espalhou as almofadas dos sofás pelo chão, ao redor deles.

— Pra quê tudo isso? — perguntou ele.

— Para ficar mais confortável!

Ele riu.

— Bem — ela começou —, há muitos e muitos anos, antes que o homem caminhasse sobre a Terra, começou uma história de amor. Quando o Sol e a Lua se encontraram pela primeira vez, se apaixonaram perdidamente e a partir daí começaram a viver um grande amor.

Acontece que o mundo ainda não existia, e no dia que Deus resolveu criá-lo, deu-lhes então o toque final: o brilho! Abateu-se sobre eles uma grande tristeza quando tomaram conhecimento de que nunca mais se encontrariam.

A Lua foi ficando cada vez mais amargurada, mesmo com o brilho que Deus havia lhe dado, ela foi se tornando solitária. O Sol, por sua vez, havia ganhado um título de nobreza "ASTRO REI", mas isso também não o fez feliz.

Deus então os chamou e explicou-lhes:

"Vocês não devem ficar tristes, ambos agora já possuem um brilho próprio."

A Lua entristeceu-se muito com seu terrível destino e chorou dias a fio. Já o Sol ao vê-la sofrer tanto, decidiu que não poderia deixar-se abater, pois teria que dar-lhe forças e ajudá-la a aceitar o que havia sido decidido por Deus.

No entanto, sua preocupação era tão grande que resolveu fazer um pedido a ELE:

"Senhor, ajude a Lua, por favor, ela é mais frágil do que eu, não suportará a solidão."

E Deus em sua imensa bondade criou então as estrelas para fazerem companhia a ela.

A Lua sempre que está muito triste recorre às estrelas que fazem de tudo para consolá-la, mas quase sempre não conseguem. Hoje eles vivem assim, separados. O Sol finge que é feliz, a Lua não consegue esconder que é triste. O Sol ainda esquenta de paixão pela Lua e ela ainda vive na escuridão da saudade.

Dizem que a ordem de Deus era que a Lua deveria ser sempre cheia e luminosa, mas ela não consegue isso, porque ela é mulher, e uma mulher tem fases.

Quando feliz consegue ser cheia, mas quando infeliz é minguante e quando minguante nem sequer é possível ver o seu brilho.

Lua e Sol seguem seu destino, ele solitário, mas forte, ela acompanhada das estrelas, mas fraca.

Humanos tentam a todo instante conquistar a Lua, como se isso fosse possível. De vez em quando alguns deles vão até ela e voltam sempre sozinhos, nenhum deles jamais conseguiu trazê-la até a Terra, nenhum deles realmente conseguiu conquistá-la, por mais que achem que sim.

Deus decidiu que nenhum amor nesse mundo seria de todo impossível, nem mesmo o da Lua e o do Sol. E foi aí então que ele criou o eclipse.

Hoje Sol e Lua vivem da espera desse instante, desses raros momentos que lhes foram concedidos e que custam tanto a acontecer.

Quando você olhar para o céu a partir de agora e vir que o Sol encobriu a Lua é porque ele deitou-se sobre ela e começaram a se amar e é ao ato desse amor que se deu o nome de eclipse. Importante lembrar que o brilho do êxtase deles é tão grande que se aconselha não olhar para o céu nesse momento, seus olhos podem cegar de ver tanto amor.

Então, o que achou? — perguntou Rogue por fim.

Logan observava a todo o momento a forma como os olhos dela brilhavam ao contar a história.

— É uma bela história — disse ele recostando-se em um monte de almofadas. — Onde você a ouviu?

— Por aí.

— Por aí? Qual é, guria!

Rogue contou a Logan que fora o primeiro garoto por quem ela se apaixonou que contara isso a ela, uma noite quando estavam separados, cada um em sua casa. Eles tinham sido proibidos de verem um ao outro porque haviam feito algo errado. Falavam-se por telefone cada uma das vinte e sete noites que não puderam se ver. Em uma das noites ela chorava e dizia que era injusto não poder vê-lo, então ele contou essa história.

— Uau! E o que aconteceu com ele, por que não deu certo entre vocês? — Logan perguntou e olhar dela revelou tudo. — Desculpe.

Tratava-se do primeiro garoto que ela beijou.

— O que você sentiria se não pudesse ver a pessoa que ama? — ela perguntou fracamente.

— Não sei — ele respondeu desinteressado.

— Parece tão triste viver solitário, mesmo que haja mais alguém com você, se esse alguém não é a pessoa amada, então é impossível ser feliz.

— Uau — ele comentou sem interesse —, sente tudo isso por Bobby?

— Não, eu não falava do Bobby.

Logan fitou-a surpreso por um instante.

— E então? — ela perguntou.

— Então o quê?

— Sua vez de contar uma história.

— Minha vez? Mas eu não tenho nenhuma!

— Vamos lá, Logan! Todo mundo tem uma história para contar!

— Tudo bem então...

Logan tentava se lembrar de alguma história para que pudesse contar.

Olharam-se durante algum tempo. Ele olhou para o nada, pensativo, então repentinamente lhe veio uma história. E olhando para Rogue, ele perguntou:

— Por que a Lua é tão solitária? — Logan não sabia de onde vinha aquilo, mas fez da forma como lhe vinha à mente.

Rogue o olhou.

— Por quê? — ela quis saber.

— Porque tinha um amante.

Rogue olhou-o interessada. Ele prosseguiu, contando a história exatamente da forma que ela estava em algum lugar de sua mente.

— O nome dele era Kuekuatsheu, eles viviam no mundo dos espíritos e toda noite eles passeavam juntos no céu. Mas um dos outros espíritos ficou com ciúme, Trickster queria a Lua só para ele. Aí ele falou para Kuekuatsheu que a Lua havia pedido flores, Trickster disse para ele vir ao nosso mundo pegar rosas selvagens, mas Kuekuatsheu não sabia que se saísse do mundo dos espíritos nunca poderia voltar. E toda noite ele olhava para o céu, via a Lua e chamava o nome dela, mas ele nunca mais pôde tocá-la.

A garota sorriu tristemente.

— É uma bela história. Onde você a ouviu?

Logan ficou pensativo por um momento.

— Na verdade eu não me lembro... Eu nem mesmo sabia que eu conhecia essa história.

Os dois ficaram calados por um momento. Rogue o viu beber uma taça de alguma bebida alcoólica. Quis perguntar o que era aquilo, mas deixou para lá, ficou apenas observando-o.

— Que foi guria, quer um pouco? — ele ofereceu.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Você gosta da Lua?

Logan parou de beber e fitou-a com uma expressão confusa.

— Acho que você já está com sono, veja, já está falando besteiras.

— Não, Logan, eu quero saber se você gosta da noite, se você não acha que a parte mais bonita do dia é quando este acaba, pois dá lugar ao brilho da Lua.

Ele parou de olhar para ela e voltou a beber.

— É, é legal — ele respondeu indiferente.

Rogue se sentiu frustrada com a atitude dele.

— É a parte do dia em que nossos instintos parecem estar mais aguçados também — ela comentou como quem não queria nada, procurando puxar conversa com ele. — É quando as aventuras se tornam mais emocionantes...

Logan nem se moveu e não se deu nem mesmo ao trabalho de olhar para ela, ficou apenas encarando as chamas da lareira como se fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

— Hoje está uma noite tão bonita! — Rogue disse e se levantou indo em direção à porta.

O homem acompanhou os movimentos da garota caminhando.

— Aonde você vai? — ele questionou, se levantando também.

— Apenas ver a Lua.

Ele foi até a garota e segurou o braço dela.

— Escute, criança, você deveria estar dormindo!

— Eu só quero ir até o jardim, não há nada lá que eu deva temer. Eu só quero apreciar esta bela noite, já que não consigo dormir.

— Rogue...

Ela o fitou por um longo tempo, então tentou soltar o braço do aperto dele. Ele a olhou bravo.

— Não entendo o que tem de errado nisso. Vamos, venha comigo, aposto que você vai gostar ainda mais do que eu — ela disse enquanto o puxava pela mão que a segurava, mas ele não a acompanhou.

— Vá sozinha — ele disse secamente, soltando-a e virando as costas.

— O que foi, Logan? Está com medo da noite? Acho que o Magneto não está por aqui! — ela riu suavemente, tentando quebrar a atmosfera hostil que ele criou naquela sala.

Logan não achou a menor graça na brincadeira e voltou-se na direção dela, apertando o braço da garota com ainda mais força.

— Cuidado com o que diz, guria.

— Logan! — ela chamou. — Está me machucando...

Ele não a escutou. Parecia estar em transe. Sua face se tornando furiosa, vermelha, suas veias saltavam, as narinas inflavam no ritmo da respiração acelerada. Então Rogue viu que havia sim uma diferença entre Logan e Wolverine. O primeiro era um homem, o segundo era o animal no qual ele estava se transformando.

— Logan!

Ao ouvi-la chamando-o pela segunda vez ele se deu conta do que estava fazendo. Soltou-a. Ela olhou para o próprio braço, que estava vermelho e dolorido, e começou a massagear o local.

— Faça como quiser — ele disse apenas.

Logan se sentou no sofá e acendeu outro charuto. Ela se sentou no chão, onde ele estava antes e o olhou como uma criança ouve fascinada a professora contar uma história.

— Então é assim?

— O quê? — ele perguntou sem levantar os olhos.

— É assim que você fica quando está com raiva?

— Acho que você já viu isso antes.

— Não tão de perto.

— Que seja, isso não é algo divertido de se ver... — deu uma tragada no charuto, soltou a fumaça para cima e completou: — nem mesmo de longe.

Rogue o observou por um longo tempo em silêncio e então disse:

— Às vezes penso que nada poderia assustá-lo.

— É bem por aí mesmo.

Ela riu. Ele parecia ter uma resposta para tudo. Então, ao pensar em outra pergunta, ele a surpreendeu e fez uma pergunta ele mesmo.

— E você — ele a olhou profundamente nos olhos — o que teme?

Aquela pergunta a pegou de surpresa. Ela de fato nunca havia pensado sobre isso, foi então que percebeu que temia muitas coisas, uma delas era que aquela noite acabasse.

— Digamos que eu tenho os medos necessários para me impedir de cometer erros irreversíveis.

Foi a vez de ele rir.

— Tem certeza?

Ela não entendeu o que ele queria dizer com esse questionamento, mas deixou estar. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e deu outra tragada no charuto, soltando a fumaça como se liberasse todo o estresse junto. Rogue olhou o relógio. Estava quase amanhecendo.

— Acho melhor subirmos — ela sugeriu.

— Por quê? Em vez de dizermos que não dormimos, podemos dizer que acordamos mais cedo do que todo mundo — ele brincou, surpreendendo-a outra vez com uma ideia que deveria ser dela.

— Bom, eu vou tentar recuperar o pouco tempo que me resta e tirar um cochilo. Boa noite, Logan.

Ele sorriu levemente.

— Boa noite, guria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Logan não dormiu. Passou a noite inteira na sala, bebendo, nem ao menos sentiu a hora passar. Ele não estava com sono, foi um dia tranquilo, e a conversa com Rogue o fez sentir-se revigorado. Qual foi a última vez que alguém conversou com ele assim, tão atenciosamente? Provavelmente nunca.

— Bom dia, Logan! — Storm entrou na sala.

Ele resmungou um "bom dia" e voltou a beber.

— Bebendo já a esta hora? Você não tem jeito, hein? — ela brincou. Olhou para o rosto dele, que mantinha a mesma expressão distante, como se não estivesse ouvindo. — O que deu em você?

O homem a olhou como se ela tivesse acabado de chegar.

— Deixe para lá. — ela disse e, após sentar em uma poltrona, prosseguiu: — Será que você poderia me ajudar com a sala de treino hoje?

— Claro.

Logan passou a manhã inteira ajudando Ororo em alguns afazeres na sala de treino. Ele não se importava, na realidade, era um dos poucos momentos onde ele podia se concentrar em apenas uma coisa, não em várias.

— Muito obrigada, Logan — agradeceu Storm. — Se não fosse por você eu nunca terminaria isso hoje.

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Era quase nove horas da manhã e Rogue ainda não havia acordado. Preocupado com a namorada, Bobby entrou em seu quarto e lentamente se aproximou dela. Ela sussurrava algo que ele não conseguia ouvir, então ele pôs um dos ouvidos próximo à boca da jovem, que sussurrava ainda mais baixo e então parou. Bobby não conseguira ouvir o que ela dizia.

— Ei... Pequena, acorde! Hora de se levantar — ele chamou, acariciando os cabelos dela.

Rogue despertou lentamente. Para ele aquela era uma visão maravilhosa, mesmo que ela detestasse que ele a visse acordando, ele insistia em dizer que ela era como um anjo. Ela ria, dava uma tapa de leve nele e então o beijava carinhosamente.

— Acho que posso me acostumar com isso — ele comentou certa vez, referindo-se à cura que, mesmo sendo temporária, os ajudou a tornar o relacionamento mais "normal".

Quando Rogue abriu os olhos, viu Bobby sentado à beira da cama.

— Bobby... — ela disse desanimada.

Ele achou que fosse sono, mas ela estava era desapontada por ser ele a acordá-la. Não que ela não gostasse dele, mas ela realmente esperava outra pessoa.

— Bom dia, minha linda!

— Bom dia, moço! — ela sorriu. — Eu vou me arrumar e desço num minuto.

— Tudo bem.

Quando Bobby saiu, Rogue desfez o sorriso. Logan provavelmente não estava na mansão, deve ter saído assim que o sol nasceu, como ele costumava fazer.

Ela tomou um banho e se vestiu rapidamente, prendeu os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo e então saiu do quarto. Bobby a estava esperando na escada e desceu junto com ela. O garoto parecia muito animado e falava sobre várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Rogue não se sentia infeliz por ser Bobby ali. Ele era o tipo de garoto que todas sonham em namorar, um verdadeiro príncipe encantado. De fato, ela não tinha do que reclamar. Além do mais, ela gostava do rapaz. Gostava do jeito fofo e de quando ele falava sem parar. Ele a tratava como um bem precioso.

— Você precisa comer o bolo de chocolate que o Scott fez! Está uma delícia! — o rapaz comentou.

— Eu não sabia que o Scott cozinhava... — ela voltou o rosto para ele, com uma interrogação.

— Ninguém sabia! — Bobby disse sério, olhando-a, então deu uma longa gargalhada, fazendo Rogue gargalhar também.

Quando entraram na cozinha, lá estava Logan tomando um copo de alguma bebida alcoólica.

— Bom dia, Rogue — Logan cumprimentou-a com um sorriso enviesado. — Parece que alguém teve insônia novamente.

— Logan? — ela disse, fingindo algum espanto. — O que faz aqui a essa hora? Você não costuma sair?

Os dois riram enquanto trocaram olhares de cumplicidade, certamente ninguém desconfiara de que eles passaram a noite conversando. Bobby os observou por alguns segundos, então ignorou, voltando-se para a jovem.

— O que você quer fazer hoje?

— Não sei, que tal um cinema? — ela respondeu, animada.

Logan suspirou com certo deboche e disse:

— Acho que não vai ser possível, o Professor quer falar com todo mundo em uma hora.

Os dois fizeram um "ah" em coro.

— Mas… — Rogue ia protestar.

— Sem "mas" — Logan disse, parecendo mais o pai dela.

Uma hora depois, estavam todos naquele salão, confortavelmente acomodados em suas cadeiras, esperando o tão importante recado.

— Bom dia a todos — o Professor cumprimentou dirigindo-se para frente do público. — Sei que nenhum de vocês imagina o motivo de estarem aqui, mas garanto que é um assunto muito sério e de interesse de todos.

Então ele começou a discorrer sobre os perigos já existentes para os mutantes, sobre como mutantes e humanos podem e devem viver em paz, entre outras coisas. Era sempre o mesmo discurso. Logan não dava a mínima.

Provavelmente ele parecia entediado, pois o Professor encarou-o amavelmente duas vezes, fazendo uma pequena pausa em sua fala. Então, finalmente, ele disse.

— Bem, sem mais rodeios, o intuito de reuni-los aqui é apresentar os dois novos monitores. A Dra. Evelyn Benson e o Dr. Franklin Hoffman. Qualquer problema que tenham, podem comunicá-los, pois eles lhes darão o devido auxílio.

Evelyn Benson era uma de estatura mediana, magra, com os cabelos em um castanho-escuro impecável. A pele era bronzeada e tinha um aspecto macio.

Deliciosa, Logan pensou.

Franklin Hoffman, um homem alto, cabelos negros, olhos de um verde mutante hipnotizante, pele clara levemente rosada. Sustentava um sorriso encantador, que fez todas as jovens do recinto ficarem maravilhadas com ele.

— Então jovens — o doutor começou. — Esperamos poder ajudá-los com qualquer problema. Não se sintam constrangidos, estamos aqui como amigos de vocês, acima de tudo.

O tom de voz macio dele fez todas as garotas suspirarem. Logan notou que até mesmo Rogue ficara encantada com o tal doutor. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou para a garota e para o homem lá na frente.

Subitamente ele se levantou e saiu do salão, mas quase ninguém notou, além de Bobby, que não entendeu o motivo, já que o próprio Logan os havia praticamente arrastado até lá.

A mulher não falou muito, apenas disse que concordava com o doutor e que agradecia a oportunidade de poder realizar um trabalho tão gratificante.

Foi a vez dos garotos se manifestarem com assobios e piadinhas, deixando a doutora levemente corada.

Logo após uma pequena palestra sobre algum assunto desinteressante, ao qual Rogue não prestou a atenção, ela se perguntava onde estaria Logan.

Todos haviam sido liberados para o segundo salão, onde havia um pequeno lanche, pois após mais de duas horas de palestra todos deveriam estar famintos. Pequeno lanche era apenas um eufemismo, já que havia comida suficiente para alimentar dois exércitos.

Logan entrou na biblioteca da mansão. Nada melhor do que se isolar, pois ele não estava com cabeça para aguentar aqueles jovens barulhentos, com seus hormônios saindo pelos poros por causa dos novos monitores.

Se bem que ele precisava admitir, a mulher era incrivelmente linda. Evelyn. Evelyn Benson. Ele ia se lembrar disso.

O homem jogou o corpo sobre um sofá e encarou o nada. A biblioteca era um lugar extremamente silencioso, como ele não tivera esta ideia antes? Ele olhou fixamente para algum ponto lá na frente, até que uma cauda azul caiu diante de seus olhos, como uma corda pendurada no teto.

Ao olhar para cima, viu Kurt Wagner sentado no lustre com um livro nas mãos.

— Droga, o que diabos você faz aqui? — Logan questionou, dando um pulo do sofá.

Kurt, a princípio, não pareceu notar, mas ao ouvir os gritos do outro mutante, ele se desequilibrou e desapareceu, aparecendo no chão, em frente a Logan.

— Perdoe-me — ele disse com seu forte sotaque. — Não foi minha intenção assustá-lo. É que este é o meu lugar favorito para ler. Eu estava tão concentrado e você entrou tão silenciosamente que eu nem notei sua presença. Perdoe-me, por favor.

Logan massageou a têmpora pulsante.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, esqueça, volte a ler seu livro — ele disse, dando uma tapinha leve no ombro do mutante azul. Ele não pôde deixar de se impressionar quando viu na capa do livro seu título. _Story of O¹_.

Logan respirou e segurou firmemente o riso, saindo rapidamente de lá.

Rogue procurava por todo o salão 2, mas Logan não estava lá, nem em lugar algum. Parecia ter simplesmente desaparecido.

Ela resolveu sair de lá, ao chegar ao corredor, deu de cara com o tal doutor que o Professor apresentou.

Sem graça, ela desviou o olhar e continuou andando, mas ele a chamou.

— Escute… — ela parou de costas para ele, que se aproximou alguns passos e tocou seu ombro. Ela se virou para encará-lo. — Você é a mutante que recebeu a "cura"?

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

— Incrível… Realmente incrível. O professor Xavier me falou muito sobre você. — estendendo a mão, ele disse: — Sou Franklin Hoffman.

Ela esticou a mão, incerta, e apertou a mão dele, que emanava um calor confortável.

— As luvas… Para que servem? — ele questionou.

— É que o efeito da cura já está passando… Por isso eu não posso deixar que as pessoas toquem minha pele até que eu tome novamente…

Então, mordendo o lábio inferior levemente, ele a observou por uns instantes, trocando o peso do corpo de uma perna para a outra, e disse:

— Eu nunca conheci alguém com um poder como o seu. É tão…

— Estranho? — ela olhou para ele incerta.

— Magnífico — ele corrigiu, abaixando a cabeça e colocando a mão na cintura, voltando a olhar para ela novamente.

— E o seu poder, qual é? — ela questionou, curiosa.

Ele coçou o queixo, como se pensasse se devia ou não.

— Eu? Bem…

Nesse instante ele tocou o vaso de plantas ao lado deles e o mesmo desapareceu.

— Uau! — ela disse, dando um passo para frente, impressionada. — Ele sumiu!

Franklin balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Não, minha querida. Estique sua mão até ele.

Rogue o fez e sentiu a textura da planta que estava ali antes.

— O quê…?

— Está apenas invisível — ele explicou tranquilamente. Com outro toque, o vaso e a planta reapareceram. — Vê?

— E eu aqui achando que o poder do meu namorado era o mais legal! — ela riu de forma doce.

— E o que ele faz?

— Ele transforma as partículas de água presentes no ar em gelo e manipula-o.

O doutor sorriu.

— Fantástico!

Ela sorriu de volta.

— Então, eu preciso ir agora, doutor Hoffman.

— Me chame apenas de Franklin.

Rogue assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu mais uma vez, saindo em seguida sob o olhar do doutor, que a observava atentamente, até que sua silhueta desaparecesse na curva do corredor.

Logan estava na sacada. Ao olhar para baixo, viu uma garota sentada no banco que ficava à sombra da árvore favorita dela, esperando por sabe lá o quê. Era Rogue. Ela observava um grupo de jovens jogando voleibol.

Ele desceu e caminhou pela grama fofa até estar próximo a ela.

— Ei, guria. Por que não está lá brincando com os outros da sua idade?

A jovem se surpreendeu com a presença dele, mas não demonstrou, apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Não, prefiro só observar. Estou um pouco cansada.

Logan riu.

— Acho que não dormiu o suficiente ontem — ele a olhou divertido.

— É, acho que tem razão — ela riu.

Continuou a observar o grupo que jogava voleibol. Na verdade, ela queria poder não ter que se preocupar com vacinas, com a cura ou coisas do tipo. Queria poder ser livre de tudo isso, sem ter que depender de uma droga para poder segurar a mão de alguém, abraçar, beijar. Preferia mil vezes poder tornar as coisas invisíveis com apenas um toque, ou manipular fogo, ou atravessar paredes. Poderes interessantes e controláveis.

— Hoje é o dia anterior. Amanhã eu vou ter que tomar aquela maldita injeção novamente — ela disse, triste.

Todos os dias anteriores à injeção, ela precisava voltar a usar luvas e evitar contato físico com outras pessoas. Logan olhou-a nos olhos. A tristeza de outra pessoa o fazia sentir-se impotente. Ele estava acostumado aos problemas que podiam ser resolvidos na porrada, mas quando se tratava de um problema como este, ele era simplesmente o pior.

— Escuta, por que não jogamos com eles? Venha, eu vou com você.

Ela pensou um pouco, indecisa, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

— Dois jogadores novos no time! — anunciou Logan aproximando-se da quadra, com Rogue meio que escondida atrás dele.

— Ótimo, estávamos precisando de uma força! Você entra no nosso time e a gatinha ali vai para o time adversário — disse um jovem que parecia ser o líder do time.

— Nada feito, garoto — discordou o homem. Apontando para outra garota do time, ele disse: — Você vai para o outro time. Rogue entra.

Após alguns minutos de jogo, Rogue começava a se divertir. De alguma forma, junto de Logan ela conseguia se sentir mais normal, ele conseguia fazê-la sentir que não havia problema em ser diferente. Todos são diferentes e é isso o que torna todo mundo igual.

Ela fizera um saque perfeito, impressionando seu time.

— Boa, guria! — elogiou Logan.

Na janela da sala de estar estava Bobby, que viu enquanto Logan e Rogue se cumprimentavam com um "High Five"² toda vez que algum deles fazia alguma boa jogada ou um ponto. Ela ria e parecia se divertir como ele nunca havia visto antes. O maldito realmente conseguira animá-la.

Após quase uma hora de jogo, todos fizeram uma pausa para beber água e descansar um pouco, pois haveria mais um set. Rogue estava radiante, poucas vezes tivera momentos tão bons.

— Você foi muito bem, Rogue.

Ela sorriu.

— E eu nem tenho o que falar sobre você. Eu não sabia que você jogava tão bem!

Bobby se aproximou com um sorriso sarcástico, olhando fixamente para Rogue e depois para Logan, ele disse:

— Então… Vejo que estão se divertindo.

Nenhum dos dois disse algo, apenas se entreolharam por alguns instantes e voltaram a olhar para Bobby.

— Por que não me deixam jogar um pouco? É o último set, não? — o rapaz perguntou.

— Tanto faz — respondeu Logan, indiferente, virando as costas e voltando à quadra.

O terceiro set começou. Rogue e Logan contra Bobby.

— Logan, por que não trocamos de lugar? Acho que este time precisa mais da sua ajuda, pois você é muito bom, não é mesmo?

Aquele maldito Moleque de Gelo.

A contragosto, Logan trocou de lugar com o rapaz. Rogue e Bobby contra Logan.

O jogo prosseguiu. Uma jovem do outro time sacou a bola, Rogue fez um passe perfeito, levando a mais um ponto para seu time. Logan viu Bobby comemorar o feito puxando a namorada pela cintura e beijando o ombro coberto pela fina camiseta que ela usava, lançando, em seguida, um olhar malicioso para Logan.

Era como se Bobby estivesse colocando uma etiqueta de "propriedade privada" com seu nome na jovem. Pelo menos foi assim que Logan encarou o gesto.

Vez de Bobby sacar.

O Homem de Gelo jogou a bola para cima e, com destreza, bateu com força. Era um saque perfeito. Um jovem do outro time conseguiu pegar o saque, uma garota levantou a bola e, quando Logan foi fazer seu ataque, suas garras vieram para fora, atingindo a bola bem no centro, fazendo-a murchar imediatamente.

Fim de jogo.

— Que ótimo, Logan. Acabou com a diversão — comentou Bobby, que recebeu um olhar sinistro do outro.

— Bobby, cale-se ou sua cabeça terá o mesmo destino da bola — sussurrou Rogue entredentes, com um sorriso amarelo de "sem problemas, Logan, apenas acalme-se".

Logan bufou e saiu pisando duro para fora dos jardins. Rogue seguiu-o.

— Aonde você vai? — perguntou Bobby em vão.

A jovem quase teve que correr para acompanhar os passos do homem.

— Por que está me seguindo, guria? Eu estraguei a brincadeira, deveria estar me odiando junto dos outros.

— Ninguém lá está te reclamando, Logan — "além de Bobby", ela pensou. — Todos acharam bem legal ver suas garras tão de perto.

Ele a olhou, desconfiando do que ela dizia.

— Estou saindo. Se perguntarem por mim, diga que não sabe — ele disse, já em cima da moto, colocando o capacete e fechando a viseira.

— Aonde você vai? — ela gritou para ele, mas ele já tinha saído.

Rogue fez um gesto impaciente. Ela foi em direção aos portões, olhando a rua lá fora. A garota ficou meio perdida por alguns segundos, pensou por algum momento se devia sair da mansão, dar uma volta por aí. Ao se virar para voltar, esbarrou em alguém.

— Desculpe-me — ela disse e encarou os olhos da pessoa.

— Sem problemas — disse o doutor Franklin Hoffman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

A Dra. Evelyn Benson caminhou pelos corredores da mansão. Sentiu-se desconfortável, por alguma razão ela não gostava dali. A mulher olhava pela janela lateral quando viu uma moto partir em direção à estrada principal. Ela teve certeza, era Logan. Xavier e Evelyn já haviam conversado sobre aquele mutante antes.

Ela fora alertada de que deveria manter uma "distância segura", ou seria afetada por ele de alguma forma. Seja pela fúria, seja pela personalidade, seja por certo poder que ele possuía que fazia algumas jovens pelo Instituto suspirarem em segredo. Essa era a parte mais difícil para Evelyn: manter alguma distância. Havia algo nele que a atraía. O jeito bad boy despertava a adolescente dentro dela.

Evelyn sorriu ao pensar nisso. Ele não parecia ser do tipo de cara que se esforça para fazer sua presença ser notada, pelo contrário, quanto menos sentissem sua falta, melhor. Ela não podia deixar de concordar com as meninas, ele tinha seu charme, impressionante era o modo como ele o usava. Mas ainda assim, Xavier a alertara. E ela não podia discordar dele, Evelyn confiava no Professor de olhos fechados. Seus sentidos a enganariam no que diz respeito a Logan, Xavier não, ele jogava limpo.

Logan era apenas um homem solitário e esquisito. Fim. "Vamos, mulher, pare de pensar nisso. Pare de pensar nele!", ela forçou o mantra contra a própria mente, tentando apagar a troca de olhares que ocorreu mais cedo, naquele auditório, ou o sorriso enviesado que ele dera.

Então Evelyn a viu. A incrível mutante capaz de absorver poderes dos outros mutantes. Não que isso fosse tão impressionante para ela. Era um poder bem útil e que poderia salvá-la, mas podia muito bem ser uma maldição. Evelyn se lembrou, então, que aquela era a garota que estava sentada ao lado dele, para quem ele dirigira o sorriso. Era só uma garota. Só uma amiga.

É claro que ouvira falar muito sobre Rogue. Não parecia ser uma garota ruim. Ria de vez em quando, possuía seu grupo de amigos. Uma garota como qualquer outra, mas que parecia ser a única amiga de Logan, um homem bem mais velho que ela. Ele certamente deveria procurar pessoas da idade dele para se relacionar. Jovens devem ser amigos de jovens e adultos devem ser amigos de adultos. E Evelyn era uma excelente companhia, ela sabia disso. Talvez pudesse ser amiga dele também, afinal, se uma garota podia, por que não Evelyn?

Pelo pátio da frente conversavam animadamente duas pessoas completamente diferentes. Uma jovem de pele muito clara e expressão agradável, que ria às palavras do homem ao seu lado, mas que mais parecia um pequeno gatinho assustado; e um homem alto, com sua pose altiva e sorriso encantador, que caminhava despreocupadamente, gesticulando delicadamente enquanto falava.

— Então, Rogue, me diga, você já absorveu a si mesma? — ele brincou.

— Não, não mesmo! — ela gargalhou com a ideia. — Como isso seria possível? Seria como o Bobby morrer congelado!

Franklin riu abertamente.

— Tem razão, tem razão.

Então, de modo casual, Franklin comentou:

— Sabe, mudando de assunto, vejo que você e aquele homem, como é mesmo o nome dele? Bem, não importa. Vocês são muito amigos, certo?

Rogue sorriu.

— Você fala do Logan?

Franklin deu um pequeno salto e estalou os dedos com uma expressão de quem acha algo óbvio.

— Logan, claro! Eu havia me esquecido o nome dele. Estava na ponta da língua!

Rogue riu do jeito cômico dele. Franklin era divertido.

— Somos amigos há algum tempo. Ele pode parecer um esquisitão, porque, na verdade, ele não faz questão alguma de ser gentil com as pessoas, além de sua sinceridade excessiva e sua falta de paciência. — Rogue mais refletia para si mesma do que falava. — Ele, na verdade, mal gosta da presença de outras pessoas, e isso inclui a maior parte da população, quando não todo mundo. Bem, isso quando ele está de bom humor, o que é raro, mas... Bem, me perdi, do que eu falava mesmo?

— Das qualidades do Logan...? — zombou Franklin.

— Ah, sim. Claro! Mas ele é legal, apesar de tudo.

Franklin gargalhou com a jovem ao seu lado. Os dois conseguiam ter uma conversa tão leve que ele ficou impressionado, não havia outras pessoas como ela por aí. E o Logan, apesar de não aparentar, devia ser um homem bem interessante, já que Rogue falava dele de um jeito que o fazia parecer tão legal.

Logan passou por várias ruas estranhas. Ele não estava chateado, pensativo nem nada do tipo. Ele só queria rodar por aí, apenas isso. Ele quis ir, ele foi. Seus instintos faziam isso com ele. Aliás, seus instintos faziam muitas coisas com ele. Sair por aí era, de longe, a menor delas.

Viu a noite cair sobre si, então se deu conta de que passara o dia inteiro fora, ora parando em algum lugar interessante, ora deixando a moto em algum lugar para caminhar até pedras e rios.

A moto parou em frente a um bar com aspecto sombrio, já era madrugada, provavelmente ele só tinha o combustível da volta agora. Logan entrou empurrando algumas pessoas que estavam em seu caminho, sentando-se em um lugar ao balcão. Observou rapidamente o lugar. Não era tão ruim para um barzinho de beira de estrada, afinal. Era "aconchegante". As paredes todas revestidas em algo que parecia madeira, as pessoas conversando animadamente, a variedade de bebidas interessantes. Ele podia passar algum tempo ali. Precisava beber alguma coisa.

— Ei, tio — um rapaz acompanhado de um pequeno grupo se aproximou dele. — Tem um cigarro?

Logan olhou-o indiferente, com sua expressão dura de sempre.

— Não. E não me chame de "tio".

O rapaz levantou as mãos em rendição.

— Calma aí, coroa, eu só perguntei...

Logan não escutou o que o jovem dizia quando se deparou com uma figura conhecida: Rogue. O que diabos ela estava fazendo ali? Ele riu para si mesmo. A garota estava procurando se divertir? Aquele certamente não era um lugar para ela, que estava de costas para ele, acompanhada de dois homens que pareciam bem mais velhos que ela e cheios de más intenções.

Logan se levantou inquieto, andando furioso até a garota. "Mas que diabos ela está pensando?", ele perguntava a si mesmo.

Então, ele parou bem próximo a ela e puxou seu ombro.

— Ei, Rogue! — ele disse, mas antes que a jovem pudesse se virar, um dos grandões que a acompanhavam levantou e o encarou, ficando entre ele e Rogue.

— Algum problema, amigo? — o homem o questionou.

Logan fitou-o furioso.

— Problema? Não se você sair da minha frente. Caso contrário... — Logan deixou que suas garras saíssem bem perto dos olhos do homem, que inclinou a cabeça para trás, ou teria seus olhos perfurados.

Um silêncio mortal tomou conta do lugar. Ninguém ousava respirar mais alto, até que ouviu-se uma voz assustada.

— Mutante! — alguém gritou dentro do bar.

Alguns homens vieram para cima de Logan, tentando feri-lo com chutes e socos. O outro homem que estava na mesa com a jovem se levantou, acertando um soco na parte de trás da cabeça de Logan, que brigava com outros três. Ele se virou e acertou o grandalhão com um soco no estômago, suas garras o atingiram e Logan sentiu o sangue quente do homem escorrer por suas mãos. Um homem veio por trás e tentou segurá-lo, mas Logan projetou o corpo para frente, fazendo-o voar por cima de suas costas e bater com o corpo em cima da mesa.

Os outros, furiosos, o atacaram. Logo todo o bar se transformou em uma grande confusão, até mesmo quem antes conversava pacificamente, agora trocava golpes e quebrava copos ou garrafas no companheiro de mesa.

A confusão estava armada. Ninguém ali estava sóbrio e não havia mais amigos, eram todos adversários em uma luta que ninguém se lembrava de ter começado. Logan recebeu um corte na testa, fazendo seu inimigo sorrir, mas logo se regenerou, o que fez o outro homem observá-lo assustado e recuar.

Quando Logan finalmente conseguiu fazer com que dois homens que o atacavam se batessem e começassem uma briga entre si, esquecendo-o, ele voltou sua atenção para a jovem, que permanecia sentada.

— Ei, Rogue! — ele disse bravo para a jovem, que, ao se virar, ele pôde notar ser outra garota. Aquela não era Rogue. — Me desculpe, acho que te confundi com alguém. — Logan disse, com ódio de si mesmo por ter iniciado todo aquele circo por nada.

Confundi-la com Rogue? Olhando melhor, elas nem mesmo se pareciam!

Praguejando, ele saiu do bar, sem se preocupar em parar a grande confusão que havia começado. "Eles que são humanos que se entendam". Alcançando sua moto, Logan saiu dali.

Ele pegou outro caminho, uma estrada pouco usada, muitos nem sabiam que ela existia. Estava deserta. Ela passava por trás, não por dentro, por isso era tão pouco utilizada. Ao voltar, ele viu um lugar bonito, de onde era possível ver uma paisagem tranquila. Logan acelerou a moto, sumindo pela estrada.

De volta à mansão, ele entrou sem fazer barulho algum. Subiu as escadas rapidamente, andou pelos corredores e parou em frente à porta de um quarto, ponderando bastante, ele a abriu sem ruídos. Rogue dormia profundamente. Passando a mão pela testa, Logan suspirou aliviado, encostado ao batente.

Ele entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Aproximou-se lentamente da cama onde a jovem adormecia e levou sua mão até o ombro dela, sacudindo-o suavemente.

— Ei, ei, Rogue, acorde! — ele sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela.

Ela se mexeu, sem abrir os olhos, ainda estava dormindo.

— Vamos, guria, acorde! Acorde! — Logan insistiu, sacudindo a cintura dela.

Rogue acordou, piscando os olhos, ainda embaçados pelo sono.

— Bobby? — ela sussurrou.

— Claro que não! — Logan devolveu.

— Logan? — ela disse com a voz sonolenta. Então se virou para o lado oposto, ficando de costas para ele. — O que faz aqui?

— Preciso que venha comigo, Rogue — ele disse com a voz séria, virando-a para si. — Agora.

Com muito custo ele conseguiu fazê-la se levantar e segui-lo. Desceram as escadas silenciosamente e foram até a porta de saída.

— Espere, Logan, não podemos sair! Veja só a hora...

— Eu sou um adulto, não sou? Então não é como se você estivesse saindo sozinha por aí. Além do mais, quem liga para regras?

Rogue riu, aquele homem não tinha jeito mesmo.

Dirigiram-se até o carro. Ela, que usava um short, camiseta e casaco de moletom, sentiu o vento em contato com sua pele, arrepiando-se. A garota prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto, acomodando-se no banco do passageiro, permitindo que Logan a conduzisse pelas estranhas estradas que ele pegava.

— Eu sei que é meio tarde para isso, mas onde estamos indo mesmo? — perguntou a jovem, concluindo com um bocejo.

— Você vai ver, guria. Acho que você vai gostar.

Rogue estava incerta quanto a tudo aquilo. Ele não era louco, ou era?

Enquanto isso, alguém os vira partindo. Um brilho passou pelos olhos de quem observava pela sacada do Instituto. Raiva, ódio, indecisão. Sentimentos se misturavam dentro de si. Enquanto o carro se afastava, a observadora sentiu algo estranho.

— Ora, vejam só. Eles possuem uma diversão noturna! — sussurrou Evelyn Benson para si mesma, abrindo a porta e saindo silenciosamente para o frio que fazia àquelas horas.

Evelyn desceu as escadas externas e caminhou até os portões, usando apenas sua camisola coberta pelo pequeno robe de seda negra, sumindo na escuridão daquela noite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Os primeiros sinais do dia entravam pela janela do quarto de Bobby, que abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, enrolado nos edredons macios e quentinhos naquele dia que amanheceu um pouco mais frio. Ele demorou alguns segundos para se mexer e acordar realmente. Sua disposição rapidamente retornou ao se lembrar de que hoje haveria um passeio para quase todos os mutantes da Mansão, o que significava tranquilidade e um pouco de liberdade. O jovem fazia planos de fugir com sua namorada por aí, talvez saíssem escondidos e voltassem antes que Storm pudesse sentir falta deles.

O pensamento o fez se levantar rapidamente. Saiu do quarto e já ia em direção ao quarto de Rogue, quando viu a nova professora, Evelyn Benson, vir em sua direção com uma expressão preocupada.

— Bobby! — ela exclamou, parecendo mais aliviada ao vê-lo. — Bobby, não é mesmo? — Ele assentiu com a cabeça, preparando-se para segurá-la a qualquer momento, pois Evelyn estava pálida e ofegante, como se fosse desmaiar. — Ainda bem que te encontrei! Eu estava procurando por Rogue, pois ela não está no quarto. Já olhei por toda a Mansão! Ela não estava com você?

Bobby, ironicamente, sentiu seu corpo gelar, pelo menos metaforicamente. A expressão confusa no rosto do jovem, que moveu os lábios em resposta, mas acabou por não emitir som algum, ainda confuso, foi a resposta que Evelyn precisava: Rogue não estava com ele.

— Não me diga que... — Evelyn começou, mas se calou. — Onde será que ela pode estar?

— Ela gosta de ficar no jardim, já olhou por lá? Eu posso... — ele ia dizer, mas foi interrompido.

— Eu já fui até o jardim, mas ela não está! — Evelyn passava a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

Bobby ficou ainda mais apreensivo. Rogue simplesmente sumira? Ora, isso era ridículo!

— Ela é muito amiga de Logan, não? Talvez ela esteja no quarto dele... — Evelyn sugeriu, olhando ao redor como se ainda buscasse pela jovem. Ao encarar o rapaz novamente, viu que ele a fitava. Ele a observou por alguns segundos, seu rosto alternava entre surpresa, confusão e certa raiva.

— O que está insinuando, senhorita Benson? — Ele avançou um passo.

— Nada, eles podem estar no quarto de Logan, conversando. Foi só isso o que eu quis dizer — defendeu-se ela, levando as mãos em frente ao corpo em rendição.

Bobby ponderou, Evelyn podia ter alguma razão.

— Já viu se Logan está no quarto? — o rapaz perguntou. — Você parece tão preocupada com ele...

Evelyn sentiu isso como uma provocação, então deu um muxoxo, cruzando os braços e encarado o rapaz, batendo um pé no chão. Bobby sorriu para ela, como se dissesse "brincadeirinha", o que a fez arquear a sobrancelha e devolver o sorriso. Ele era um bom garoto, ela percebeu.

O quarto de Logan ficava quase no final do corredor, mas mesmo apesar da distância, eles fizeram o trajeto em silêncio, pois Bobby certamente não seria o primeiro a puxar algum assunto. Pararam em frente à porta do quarto e se olharam. Eve deu duas batidas de leve na porta e esperou. Nada. Bobby, sem paciência, foi girando a maçaneta e entrando no aposento. A mulher atrás dele resolveu deixá-lo ir na frente, ou ele poderia tomar alguma atitude violenta caso ela o ultrapassasse para ir primeiro.

— Logan... — ele ia dizendo ao entrar no quarto, mas viu que estava vazio. — Impossível. Senhorita Benson — o jovem se virou para a mulher —, ele não está aqui...

Bobby caminhou de um lado para o outro no quarto, levando as mãos à cabeça, como se estivesse tentando pensar. Contudo ele logo parou e encarou Evelyn, que permanecia com os olhos voltados para o chão, as mãos nos bolsos de trás da calça jeans que usava e uma expressão pensativa, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. Ele parou de andar e esqueceu o nervosismo por um instante, enquanto observava o transe da professora. Aproximando-se, ele acenou com a mão diante do rosto dela.

— Senhorita Benson? — ele chamou baixinho, com medo de assustá-la com uma voz mais alta.

Ela pareceu acordar do nada, então o encarou, perdida.

— Oi? Oi, foi mal, eu... Acho que eu tive um devaneio... — ela disse.

Bobby assentiu com a cabeça, evitando pensar que ela era esquisita, então riu internamente ao lembrar que ele também fazia isso de vez em quando.

— Okay... Vem, Willy Wonka¹, vamos procurar a Rogue — ele a colocou à frente de seu corpo, conduzindo-a pelos ombros. Já no corredor era possível ouvir as vozes animadas dos alunos se preparando para o passeio. Bobby parou de repente e se voltou para Evelyn, parecendo se lembrar de algo. — Ei, não é melhor avisarmos o Professor Xavier? Talvez ele possa encontrá-la... — ele começou, animado, então seu tom se tornou consternado. — Ele já fez isso uma vez...

Evelyn deu um sobressalto, achando aquela uma ideia terrível. Se avisasse ao Professor, isso causaria problemas não só para Rogue; Logan também sairia prejudicado dessa história. E por ele ser o mais velho, ele seria responsabilizado e talvez fosse até mesmo expulso da Mansão.

— Escute, Bobby, acho melhor não avisarmos o Professor Xavier agora — Evelyn começou, tendo tudo aquilo em mente. — É melhor que eu fale com Storm, ela saberá o que fazer sem que isso gere problemas graves para Rogue ou Logan.

Concordando com a cabeça, Bobby achou que aquela era realmente uma boa ideia.

— Tudo bem, Bobby, nós vamos conseguir resolver isso. Logo, logo sua Rogue voltará para você, fique tranquilo. — A mulher o consolou, dando um sorriso para ele, que sorriu de volta, percebendo no quanto ela o fazia se sentir à vontade, ela era uma boa pessoa, afinal.

— Certo. Obrigado pela ajuda, senhorita Benson — Bobby falou.

— Eve. Pode me chamar de Eve, é bem menos informal. Sinto-me uma velha quando me chamam de "senhorita Benson" — ela comentou bem-humorada.

— Obrigado, Eve — o rapaz respondeu, alargando o sorriso.

Bobby sentiu que podia abraçá-la ali mesmo por fazê-lo sentir-se tão aliviado com sua ajuda. Rogue estaria de volta, ele tinha certeza, pois a senhorita Benson, ou melhor, Eve faria de tudo para encontrá-la.

Ao se afastar de Bobby, Evelyn desceu as escadas e foi até onde ela sabia que encontraria Storm. Rapidamente ela alcançou o cômodo onde estava a outra mulher, que lia um livro, aproveitando o silêncio da Mansão com a saída dos alunos, que estavam sob os cuidados de outros monitores e sairiam em breve. Evelyn entrou sem fazer barulhos, observando-a durante algum tempo antes de dar um pigarro, chamando sua atenção. Storm se virou na cadeira giratória em direção à mutante, demonstrando certa surpresa.

— Evelyn, oi — Storm a cumprimentou, então notou a expressão no rosto da outra mulher. — Você me parece preocupada, aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Bem, eu... — Ela deu um suspiro e sentou-se na cadeira em frente a Storm. — Ororo, eu quero falar sobre os problemas de Rogue e Logan.

Storm fechou o livro, deixando-o sobre a mesa e inclinando-se na direção de Evelyn.

— Como assim, Evelyn?

Storm se levantou, indo até o centro da sala, então conduziu Evelyn cuidadosamente até o sofá que ficava no canto da sala. Storm se sentou no canto e Evelyn se sentou sobre o calcanhar, ficando de frente para a outra mulher, bem próxima a ela.

— Eu preciso falar com você sobre algo que venho reparando desde que cheguei — ela quase sussurrou, era como se contasse um segredo. — Confesso que estou preocupada.

Franzindo a testa, Storm a olhou confusa, mas a incentivou a continuar com um gesto com a cabeça.

— Aqueles dois têm uma amizade muito forte. Porém, eu me sinto na necessidade de dizer que acho essa amizade levemente prejudicial.

— Eu não entendo, Evelyn — Storm balançou a cabeça levemente, tentando organizar os pensamentos.

— Estou preocupada com Rogue, Ororo — Evelyn se aproximou um pouco mais dela, falando mais baixo também —, ela quase não interage com os outros, ela sai pouco, não participa de muitas atividades grupais. Mesmo quando está sob o efeito da "Cura". Acho que a amizade com Logan é o que causa isso. Ele é muito mais velho que ela, eles possuem interesses diferentes...

— Sei o que quer dizer, Evelyn, mas ainda não entendo o que espera que eu faça... — Storm começou, levemente perdida com as observações que a outra mutante fazia.

— Tenho a impressão de que Logan a está podando. E que Rogue o está podando também. Ele deveria estar com os outros professores e com gente da idade dele. E o mesmo vale para a jovem, que deveria gastar seu tempo com seus colegas e com pessoas da idade dela, não acha?

Ororo suspirou, ela não podia deixar de concordar, mas precisava entender até o fim.

— Mas como podemos "separar" essa amizade dos dois? E por que deveríamos? Eles se conhecem desde antes de virem para a Mansão. Um entende ao outro melhor do que qualquer um aqui. Acho que não há muito que possamos fazer quanto a isso. Mesmo que eu concorde com o seu pensamento, não podemos simplesmente mandá-los nunca mais se verem — Storm tentou argumentar. — Nós não temos esse direito. E aqui não é uma prisão, se eles se incomodarem, eles podem simplesmente sair daqui.

— De mulher para mulher, Ororo, nós duas sabemos como podem ser perigosos os sentimentos de uma garota apaixonada. Ela pode se machucar muito... E Logan pode se aproveitar disso.

— Não sei, Evelyn. Sei que você talvez tenha tido essa impressão dele, mas, acredite, ele não é desse tipo de homem. Ele realmente gosta da Rogue, mas é um sentimento de proteção.

— Rogue não está na Mansão — Evelyn disse de uma vez.

Ororo parou de repente. Ela olhava para a outra com surpresa.

— Como?

— Logan também não — Eve continuou. — Nenhum dos dois está na Mansão, e eu os procurei desde bem mais cedo, mas não encontrei nenhum dos dois.

— Você já olhou na biblioteca ou no jardim? — Ororo perguntou preocupada.

— Sim, já olhei em todos os lugares possíveis. Já olhei a Mansão inteira.

Dando um muxoxo, Storm fez menção de se levantar, mas Evelyn segurou seu ombro.

— Acalme-se, Ororo — ela disse, repousando a mão sobre a mão da outra, tentando acalmá-la.

— Isso é muito grave, Evelyn. Eles não podem sair da Mansão assim, sem avisar. Quem sabe o que pode acontecer?! — Storm estava pasma com a falta de responsabilidade de Logan. — Rogue ainda está sob nossos cuidados, então ela nos deve satisfação. E ele também, pois ele mora aqui, oras!

— Eu sei, e eu não tiro a sua razão — a outra começou. — Então acho que é melhor não avisarmos o Professor Xavier, ou Logan e Rogue terão graves problemas. Vamos resolver isso de outra maneira.

Storm ponderou, concordando com a cabeça.

— Não sei... — Storm não tinha certeza se esconder isso do Professor seria o correto a fazer.

— Deixe-me conversar com ele, sei que posso fazê-lo entender o quanto essa relação que eles têm é...

— Desculpe-me, Evelyn — Storm a interrompeu, dando um sorriso carinhoso para ela. Storm sabia que Evelyn tinha a melhor das intenções, mas sabia também que deveria ela mesma assumir essa situação. Dando dois tapinhas na mão de Evelyn, ela meneou a cabeça para ela e se levantou. — Acho que eu é que devo resolver essa situação. Eu entendo suas intenções e agradeço a preocupação, mas preciso resolver esse problema. Conheço Logan e sei como falar com ele.

Evelyn sorriu, tentando não demonstrar seu desapontamento. Então seguiu Storm, que saía da sala. As duas continuaram conversando sobre qualquer coisa aleatória, como o livro que Ororo estava lendo ou um evento artístico recente. Ela era uma mulher interessantíssima, forte e inteligente, além de muito bonita, é claro. Evelyn não podia deixar de se sentir fascinada por ela.

Nesse momento, Logan e Rogue cruzavam a porta da sala. Os dois riam e conversavam animadamente, o que fez Evelyn sentir uma ponta dolorosa de inveja da garota, que era muito sortuda por poder ser tão próxima daquele homem enigmático. A Mansão estava vazia, portanto, ninguém os viu chegando, além de Evelyn e Storm. Ambos perceberam os olhares das duas, mas antes que pudessem dizer algo, Ororo caminhou até eles com uma expressão um pouco furiosa. Ela cruzou os braços e os olhou duramente.

— Posso saber onde é que estavam? — ela perguntou, mas não obteve resposta. Rogue abaixou a cabeça, entregando sua "culpa". Logan não parecia especialmente preocupado. — Rogue, suba para seu quarto, por favor — ela disse sem encarar a garota, apenas olhando para Logan.

Rogue obedeceu imediatamente, olhando uma última vez para Logan antes de subir.

— Escute, Ororo... — Logan começou a falar tranquilamente, mas foi interrompido por um gesto da mulher, que virou as costas e saiu andando.

Storm viu o que tinha nas mãos e considerou seriamente a ideia de avisar o Professor, ela não conseguiria lidar com isso sozinha. Respirou fundo com essa responsabilidade, então se virou para Logan.

— Logan, venha até a minha sala, precisamos conversar seriamente.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Heeeey, minhas amoras!

Enfim, o que acharam do capítulo? Confesso que estou meio viciada em femmeslash, então eu meio que shippei a Evelyn e a Storm! ~me julguem~ hahaha Elas não são lindas? Mas me aguardem, eu ainda faço uma one-shot só para elas. Ao fim dessa fic, pra não dar spoiler, claro. hahaha O que vocês acham?

Não odeiem a Evelyn, só a odeiem se ela se meter com o Logan, aí sim, pois até eu odeio! Mas com a Storm eu achei muito amorzinho as duas juntas! Aguardem só daqui a alguns capítulos! Ops, spoiler não! hahaha Brincadeira, ainda não sei, estou pensando sobre isso.

Enfim, comentem, favoritem, acompanhem, recomendem, espalhem para os amigos e sejam felizes, amoras!

Beijos!


End file.
